Hate That I Love You So
by franniefrann
Summary: Randy had always been the ladies man, but inside of that heart of his, there was a man who wanted to just be happy. Did he find the girl he would love for the rest of his life?


**This oneshot was made for a very good friend of mine, Enza! **

**Also, my original plan was to write this off a song, but I found inspiration through ideas!**

**I hope you like this!**

* * *

_Randy Orton slipped his way out from underneath the covers, making sure not to wake his guest. That guest happened to be a girl he had met at the club the night before. He wasn't really the type of guy who stuck to a girl he met at a club, instead he would sleep with her that one night and she was gone right after the business was done. The problem with this girl was, that she did not want to leave after they had finished business. Randy, letting his softer side slip in, allowed her to sleep and then she would leave in the morning. He rubbed his eyes gently, grabbing his cell phone to see he had recieved a text message from his best friend, John Cena. _

**_Hey man, suprise meeting 12 with Vince at the arena, be there or be square. _**

_Randy smirked, being amused a little by his best friend's poor humor usage in texts. He walked his way over to his guest's side of the bed of his hotel room and gently shook her to awake her. _

_" Wake up, babe. " He said softly, watching as she quickly awoke. _

_" Huh? " She yawned._

_" I've got a meeting soon. You need to leave. " He tried his best not to sound so harsh._

_" Alright. " She groaned, throwing the covers off of herself, pushing him aside so she could slip her clothes upon her naked body._

_Not once did Randy take a look at her, for all he did was walk right past her to go brush his teeth. Once she had finished getting dressed, she popped into the bathroom to wrap her arms around his muscular body. Randy stopped his teeth brushing to look back at her._

_" Yes? " He said, spitting of the toothpaste in his mouth._

_" Can I have your number? " She giggled, kissing his neck._

_Shaking her off of him, Randy turned around to look at her. _

_" This isn't my permanent phone, it's my work phone. " He said, lying straight through his teeth. She couldn't tell._

_" Fine. I had fun though, so be sure to give me a call when you happen to come into town again. " She smirked with a slight frown, slipping a piece of paper in the sides of his boxers, giving his ass a small smack before she left in a seductive matter._

_Randy didn't even pay any attention to her attempt to get him back in the bed with her, all he did was pull the slip of paper out of his boxers. He looked at the name written in a cursive matter which read, " Silvia " _

_" Wow, I didn't even know that was her name. " Randy sighed, shaking his head, ripping the paper into tiny pieces before he tossed it in the trash._

_At night, he was a party hard, sex addict type of guy. Lately though, his enjoyment in sex had went down a few notches. He wasn't into it anymore. Everything was changing. Once the night had ended for him, it was all business. He worked in the famous company of Wrestling Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as Randy Orton obviously. Things were great for him there, they had been ever since he joined the business back in 2002, it now being 2011. At the age of 30, your average man would be settled down with a wife and kids possibly. Not Randy, his job is what he loved most. Girls only loved him for his looks, it was very hard to find someone true. _

_

* * *

_

Once Randy had arrived to the arena about 15 minutes before his meeting, he had ran into the person he had been looking for, which was John.

" Hey man! " John greeted, hugging his best friend. " How was last night? "

" It was good, I guess! Girl was kinda lazy though, she didn't leave till this morning. " Randy groaned, shaking his head. " I always get the clingy ones. "

" I don't! The advantages of being married to a wonderful woman. You should really try that soon. " John smiled.

" I told you already John, no woman out there wants me for me. Either they want me for my fame, or for my body. " Randy explained.

" What did that girl last night want you for? "

" My body. She had no idea I was famous at all. "

" Huh, then you two were definitely not soul mates. " John shrugged. " I know a girl who is though. "

" And who is that? " Randy questioned.

John was always trying to set Randy up with someone, but that girl always ended up being a total disaster.

" Enza, who else? " John grinned.

Enza Roberts was the girl Randy had always crushed on since she joined the WWE three years ago. Shyly, he never wanted to admit it to anyone and neither himself that he deep down really loved her. Why not? Simply because of the fear that she would turn out to be like all the others.

" Oh, Enza? She doesn't even like me, bro. Why go through the shit I do with the girls at the club, with Enza? A girl who deserves the world and so much more? " Randy said, not realizing he had said that all aloud.

John smiled, poking at Randy's shoulder. " You like her, don't you? "

Pressing his lips together, Randy nodded.

" I knew it! Thisi s great. " John exclaimed with joy, about to walk away.

" Wait! Why is this great? " Randy wondered.

" You'll see. " John smirked, jogging of.

" You better not screw shit up, Jonathan! " Randy shouted after him, walking over to Vince's office for his meeting.

* * *

_" Wait, so he likes her as well? " Frannie asked John._

_Frannie was John's wife of 4 years, and things had been going just great for the two of them._

_" Yes! Isn't this great? " John beamed._

_" Yeah! There is just one problem... " Frannie sighed._

_She was also Enza's best friend, and cared about her immensely. If any guy hurt her, there was going to be serious consequences. _

_" I know how Randy is, we all do. " Frannie started, but John sighed and shook his head._

_" Frannie, he would never... "_

_" I know, ' He would never do that to her. ' but what happens if he were to hurt her? What then? He needs to get serious with his life and stop jumping from chick to chick. " Frannie had cut him off to express what she felt. " I don't want to see Enza hurt, she doesn't deserve it. "_

_" I know she doesn't. You want to know what Randy told me? " John said._

_Just as John was about to go into a short story about Randy, Enza popped up behind the corner She had heard her name, but decided to hide behind one of the big carts to remain unseen._

_" He said that he would not want to put her through the shit he goes through with those girls at the clubs, because she deserved the world and so much more. What does that tell you? " John looked at Frannie who smiled._

_" I think we have ourselves future double-date buddies. " Frannie giggled. " Let's not meddle into this though, you can't risk screwing up another one of Randy's relationships. Remember? "_

_" It was one time! " John groaned, looking down at his feet._

_Little did they know, but Enza had heard it all._

_" He really likes me? " She asked herself softly as she walked away._

_Not paying attention to what was in front of her, she bumped into what seemed to be a huge wall. Only, it wasn't a wall, it was Randy._

_" Enza! " He said as she fell to the floor, holding her head._

_" Ouch. " She winced, rubbing her head._

_" I'm so sorry! " He apologized, lifting her to her feet._

_Enza looked up at him, and it had instantly clicked. Randy had all the nerve in the world to tell her how he felt, and so did she._

_" I-I just heard something about you. " Enza coughed out._

_Afriad it was something terrible, Randy gulped. " Which was? "_

_" Do you like me, Randy? " She asked. " As in, a liking that you don't feel towards the other girls you've seen? "_

_Randy knew at that moment that John had went to spill the good news to Frannie, but felt that they didn't tell her how he felt. She had overheard it all._

_" You mean... love? " He asked._

_It was exactly love. There wasn't any other way to explain it. Whenever him and Enza were together, it wasn't like anything they had either felt before towards someone else. Randy cared deeply about Enza, he was willing to do anything and everything for her. There was always that feeling though that he would never be able to be with a girl with so much beauty in her. _

_" Y-Yeah. " Enza nodded, feeling a little nervous about this._

_Enza had fallen hard for Randy, and she knew it wasn't going to go away. Whenever Randy was near, her heart skipped beats. Being the actress, she was great at hiding her true feelings. She was able to show compassion towards him though, always being there for him. If he needed advice, she was there. Even though he was literally with a different girl every week, she loved him dearly. She hated how much she loved him, but the feelings never faded, almost as if they knew they were meant to stay._

_" I do love you, Enza. I always have. " Randy let out._

_Why was Enza starting to feel as if he was lying to her? Why couldn't she grasp onto his feelings?_

_" I know, I don't show it, but believe me Enza. " His eyes filled with sincere love._

_At that moment, Enza believed every word he had said. She smiled, embracing him a hug. _

_" I love you too, Randy. " She grinned, looking up at him with happiness._

__

A year later, Randy & Enza married eachother in Enza's hometown in Canada. They started to go on double dates with John & Frannie every then and there, and their marriage was going great.

* * *

**Happy Late Birthday, Enza! I'm sorry if this is rusty, I haven't been on my game these past few days sadly.**

**Sorry I made you wait so long for this!**

**Enjoy & Review! :)**


End file.
